


Place

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kameron meets a handsome man at the club she dances at.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 3





	Place

**Author's Note:**

> i am envisioning The Vanilla Unicorn as the club

Kameron sighed as she fixed her hair and touched up her makeup before going out on stage. She hated her job, but she was damn good at it. Kameron loved exotic dancing, but she couldn't stand all the creepy men she had to give lap dances to and suck their dicks if their wallet was thick enough. 

"And our most popular dancer, Kameron Michaels!" Kameron let out a breath and seductively walked out onto stage, and the men went wild. She flashed them a smile as she grabbed the pole, walking around it. Kameron latched onto it and went upside, spreading her legs and opening and closing them. She got down and slid down the pole, looking into the men's eyes as she went down.

Kameron was hyper focused on what she was doing until an incredibly handsome guy walked up and stuck out a wad of hundreds. She got up and sauntered over to him, and he stuck half the wad in her black, vinyl bra and the other half in her matching thong. Kameron smirked and winked at him and gave him a show. She twerked and busted it down, and she had the man's full attention. The song ended and she blew a kiss to him and saucily walked off the stage and to the back. Kameron grabbed the money and looked at it.

"Holy shit..." She mumbled. That guy gave her one thousand dollars! Kameron walked out to get a drink and she encountered the man.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was low and raspy, and Kameron's cheeks flushed. One of her big turn ons was a man with a sexy voice.

"Hi." Kameron said with a smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kameron nodded.

"I'd love that." They walked over to the bar and sat down, and Kameron ordered a tequila shot.

"I'll have the same." Kameron turned towards the guy.

"What's your name?"

"Jose. Nice to meet you, Kameron." Kameron remembered the DJ announced her name, so she wasn't surprised.

"Thanks for the drink, Jose. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kameron asked, placing her hand on Jose's thigh. Jose softly chuckled.

"I'm good, I just like admiring gorgeous women." Kameron internally pouted. She actually wanted to give him a favor for once. She didn't wanna come off as desperate, but what was she supposed to say?

"I want to, you know." Jose raised an eyebrow and drank the shot.

"Do you now..." He looked her up and down and Kameron nodded. She drank her shot now and stood up.

"Let's go to the VIP lounge." Jose pressed his lips together before hesitantly nodding.

"Alright. But only if you want to." Score!

"Yeah, of course. I totally want to." Jose nodded once again and stood up. Kameron took him to the lounge and made sure no other girls were around.

"You can sit if you want to." Jose sat down on the red, velvet chair and Kameron took off her bra, revealing her large, perky breasts, and light pink nipples.

"Jesus..." Jose muttered in amazement as Brooke straddled him. She starting grinding against him, and felt his boner growing in his grey jeans.

"You can touch me." Kameron said in a low tone. Jose gulped and nodded, bringing his hands up to gently massage Kameron's breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned, and she felt Jose's dick jump.

"That feels so good," She breathlessly said.

"I want you, Jose." She opened her eyes and saw Jose's chest rapidly rising and falling.

"I want you so bad." He whispered. Kameron got up and took off her Pleaser platform heels and thong, and Jose took himself out of his jeans and underwear. His dick was flushed and leaking pre cum, and looking at it made Kameron's swollen pussy throb. Kameron straddled Jose again and took his cock in her hand, guiding it into her pussy before she slid down.

"O-oh," She moaned, and started rocking her hips back and forth. Jose let out a heavy breath and leaned his head back against the chair as he placed his hands on Kameron's tiny waist. Kameron started moving faster and Jose dug his fingers into her soft skin and pushed her down as he bucked up. After setting the fast pace, Kameron started to move even more quickly until she was bouncing on Jose's dick, her pigtails bouncing up and down in the process.

"Mmm Kameron..." Jose groaned, eyes heavy lidded and mouth slightly parted. When Jose reached out to pinch and squeeze Kameron's sensitive, hard nipples, she whimpered and mewled in please.

"I'm so close," She said and Jose nodded.

"M-me too." Kameron felt her release nearing so she reached down and rubbed her clit and after a few strokes, she lost it.

"Fuck!" She cried as her orgasm took control of her. Warmth spread all over her body and electricity went straight to her nipples as she moaned like a wanton slut. Her pleasure was intensified as Jose moaned loudly underneath her and she felt his warm, sticky cum filling her up. After some time, they came down from their orgasmic highs and Kameron got off of Jose, putting her clothes back on. Jose put himself away after wiping the cum off his dick and got out his money clip.

"How much?" He asked and Kameron shook her head.

"I actually enjoyed it, no need to pay me."

"Are you sure? I have a couple more bands if you want them." Kameron softly laughed as she put on her heels.

"Seriously, it's fine. I do, however, want your number." Jose quickly nodded and handed Kameron his phone. She put her number in and texted herself and handed it back to him.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime." Kameron said as they walked out of the lounge.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you around?" Jose asked and Kameron nodded.

"Have fun out there." Kameron smiled.

"Thanks Jose." For the first time ever, Kameron actually enjoyed having sex with a patron; and she had a LOT of sex with this gross, sweaty men. Kameron felt good when her shift ended and went home happy.


End file.
